Sango and Miroku's Camping Adventure
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Recipe for comic disaster-take one demon exterminator, add one perverted monk. Mix in a kitsune, and some modern camping gear. Or , just read. I promise the story is better than the summary
1. Get the Ball Rolling

Sango and Miroku's Camping Adventure

Authoress' Note: This was originally going to be part of advice from big brother, but hey, I think I need a good Sango Miroku story under my belt.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a car with a broken alternator belt and an annoying cat. Sue me, and that's what you'll get!

**Chapter One: Get the Ball Rolling**

One day in feudal Japan, Kagome Higurashi decided to go back to her own time. She had to go take a math test, an English test, and finish her project on the rings of Saturn before next Tuesday. Kagome had explained this very carefully to InuYasha. InuYasha just stood there looking confused as all get out especially when she mentioned Saturn.

"Fine, just go to your own time Kagome, see if I care!" InuYasha bellowed after Kagome had finished talking.

"I'm glad you see it my way!" Kagome shot back. "Maybe I'll stay past Tuesday and go out with Hojo!" '_And bore myself to death doing it'_

"Good! And I'll go on a picnic with Kikyo and agree to go to Hell with her!" _'And almost get killed in the process.'_

The conversation ended with InuYasha being sat and Kagome jumping into the Bone Eater's Well.

Sango and Miroku over heard the whole conversation and shook their heads.

"You know, maybe we should go away somewhere for the weekend or until Kagome gets back. Which ever comes last." Sango suggested.

"Ah, an excellent idea my dear Sango." Miroku purred in agreement. Then he attempted to grope the demon exterminator's behind.

Sango smacked him for his efforts. "Maybe I'll ask Shippou to come along with us. He's never been camping for fun before."

Miroku sighed loudly and Sango smacked him again. "Okay, okay."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Miroku, because Keade Baba's going on vacation with her friends and we need someone to baby-sit Shippou." Sango smiled flirtatiously at Miroku. Kagome had assured her that doing such would guarantee Miroku doing whatever she asked of him.

The smile worked its magic to the letter; Miroku began babbling more than usual and followed her to the village.

When Sango and Miroku arrived at Kaede's village, they saw the aged priestess speaking with her friends. As the couple drew closer they could make out words of the conversation.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to make Bingo Weekend at the Kyoto Hilton my friends." Kaede said sadly. "I have to watch young Shippou."

"Oh, Miroku, that's so sad. You have to tell Kaede before she ends up missing out with her friends." Sango sobbed.

"Kaede sama!" Miroku broke in.

"Yes, monk?" Kaede turned and looked at Miroku suspiciously.

"I believe you will be able to attend your Bingo Weekend at the Kyoto Hilton."

"How so?"

"Sango and I will take care of Shippou for you since InuYasha will undoubtedly be sulking in a tree somewhere and Kagome Sama is away at school."

"Yes, and what will you and the young kitsune be doing?"

"Camping. A bit of male bonding if you will."

"But...thee camps all the time. How will this be different?"

"Because, Kagome left her modern camping gear for us in her hut!" Sango broke in excitedly.

"_What?!_" Gasped the monk and the priestess simultaneously.

Sango blushed a bright tomato red. "Well, I kinda sorta had this planned for a while. Kagome said it would be fun, she even showed me how to use her modern things. Plus she left marshmallows, graham crackers, and some of that stuff she calls chocolate."

At the word chocolate, the young kitsune jumped out of Kaede baba's hut and began jumping up and down.

"Seriously Sango?" Shippou asked hopefully. "You have chocolate? Kagome left you chocolate?"

The demon exterminator looked down in adoration at the young fox demon that was scampering around her feet. "Yes, Miroku and I are going to take you camping this weekend."

Shippou began to look confused. "Why camping?" asked the kitsune, "We always go camping when we search for jewel shards. I thought that maybe I was gonna get to go to one of those amusement parks Kagome always talks about."

"But, Shippou, this is different camping. We're going to use all of Kagome's modern equipment, roast marshmallows, and not hunt for the shards of the shikon no tama."

"Sounds safe enough...InuYasha's not coming along with us is he?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other over the youngster's head.

"No, InuYasha's not coming." Miroku answered after bit of a long pause. "I think he has some laundry to do."

Sango nodded her agreement then added, "Yeah, and then he has to balance his check book and do the grocery shopping."

Shippo didn't believe the grown-ups, but then again what kid ever does believe the grown-ups? Even the kids who are in their hundreds and still look young never believe grown-ups. C'mon people! Since when does InuYasha do laundry? But, since Shippo _really_ wanted chocolate and to try modern things, he let the whole deal about InuYasha's laundry and checkbook fly right out the proverbial window. 

"Okay, you can count me in." Shippo announced smiling. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast." Sango replied. "This afternoon we pack."

**So did you like it so far? Let me know.**


	2. Loading, Revenge, and Leaving

Sango and Miroku's Camping Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha cast. Nor do I own Coleman, Hershey's or Glade. Now get off my backs you mean ole patent officers! * Cries and runs away *

Chapter Two: Loading, Revenge and Leaving 

The next morning began in its usual way, the sun rose in the East, the birds chirped their heads off, and Sango was yelling at Miroku.

"Hurry up houshi Sama!" exclaimed the demon exterminator. "Ugh! I can't believe you didn't load the cart last night! Come to think of it, I can't believe I'm actually calling you houshi Sama! You don't even act like a monk! Hentai Sama, Ecchi Sama, now those are appropriate terms!" Then Sango grabbed hold of the monk's ears and pulled. With a scary face she asked, "Just what_ were_ you doing last night houshi?"

"Itai! Oy Sango Sama! That really hurts!" She let go and Miroku commenced to rubbing his injured ears. "If you _must_ know Sango Sama, I was reading the instructions for the tent Kagome Sama left."

Sango snorted, "If pestering the local women by asking them to bear your child constitutes reading instructions, I believe you. However, the sun has been up for a while and I'm sure Shippou is eager to get going."

Miroku sighed and eased himself from his futon. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but camping wasn't exactly his idea of fun. After his father died and he ran away from home and had to sleep outside, the entire idea had lost its luster. But still for Shippo and Keade baba, he'd try to help. Besides, it wasn't every day that he got to try out Kagome's modern camping gear by himself.

After washing off his face and arms Miroku joined Sango and Shippo outside in the sunshine where Sango was standing next to a small horse cart. surrounding the cart and his companions was a pile of equipment Shippo hopped up on the pile when he saw Miroku come out.

"It's about time!" The young fox demon called out as Miroku approached. Seeing all that stuff piled up by the cart they had rented, Miroku became dizzy and fainted.

Sango growled irritated at the monk's actions. "Excuse me sir." She said to one of the villagers carrying a bucket of water, "May I borrow that bucket of water please?" The villager wordlessly handed the demon exterminator the bucket of water then stood by with the other on lookers as Sango dumped the contents of the bucket on Miroku's head.

The monk got up wet and sputtering. "What! Hey I can't swim!" He cried as the villagers began laughing hysterically at the sopping monk.

"Give it a rest Hentai Sama and load up the wagon." Sango said disdainfully "You're becoming an embarrassment to the community."

"Hai, Obaa san."

Sango's eyes did that weird anime thing O.o "Nani! Obaa san!" Sango smacked Miroku with her hiraikotsu. Miroku fell over again with a large lump on his head "Call me obaa san one more time and I'll really leave a mark!"

Miroku twitched for a few seconds then got up and began to load the wagon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Shippo had grown tired of waiting for Miroku to finish loading the wagon with their modern camping essentials and gone to sleep under a tree. After Miroku had loaded the last container of propane into the wagon he wandered over to the tree and saw the two of them sleeping. As he watched, a devious idea came to his perverted little head this Miroku was going to get Sango back for soaking him.

Grabbing a wooden bucket Miroku walked calmly over to the village well as if he had just forgotten to collect water for their journey. Lowering the well bucket down Miroku chuckled malevolently as he heard it splash into the icy depths. After he was confident that the bucket was filled, the monk cranked the handle to bring the bucket back up and emptied its liquid contents into his pilfered wooden bucket. Walking just as calmly back to the tree where the sleeping duo was still stretched out lazily without a care in the world, Miroku let out a low cackle and tossed the icy water over Sango's sleeping form.

Sango leaped up from the ground uttering curses that would make a sailor blush with shame. "You **bleeping** piece of **bleep**!" The sopping exterminator exclaimed. (Without the bleeps, but this is a G rated story) She was burning with indignation that Miroku would try to soak her while she slept. Never mind the fact that Sango had done the same thing that morning, she was angry and soaking wet.

"Sango, why don't you go change?" Shippo finally advised, you'll catch cold in wet clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Sango had changed into a new kimono and such they were ready to go. Miroku climbed into the driver's seat and grabbed the reins. Shippo leaped on top of the baggage and perched atop the Coleman camp stove. Sango gingerly seated herself on the bench next to Miroku confident that he wouldn't be able to grope her while concentrating on the rode. For once she was right, the monk did have other things on his mind, like the road and not going off it..

Miroku flicked the reins over the horse's back and they were off on their camping adventure.

Well, there we go. The long awaited second chapter to Sango and Miroku's Camping Adventure. I hope it was worth it. Now review again and I'll write another chapter.

**Reviewer Shout-Outs:**

**Trinity-33- Well, I like comical irony. That's why there's a Kyoto Hilton and a Bingo weekend, but no s'mores unless there's Kagome.**

**Tsuna- I'm glad you thought it was funny.**

**=) – Right on it.**

**Zelda_Chic 04- No, it's not common to see stories based solely on Sango  and Miroku. But you know how I am. Whether it's getting the Fab Five to make over InuYasha or having Miroku wear Sailor Chibi Moon's fuku, I'll be there making it happen. I'm pleased that you enjoyed it though.**

**Luke the Warrior- Thanks**

**Houshi no baka- Well, the chapter was kind of short and boring, but I did continue.**


End file.
